The present invention relates to a grasping system for use with a contoured sheet, and more particularly, for preventing the sheet from becoming un-tucked from the mattress due to the movement of a human being either during sleeping or simply lying in bed.
A continuation of sleeping or lying in such a condition may result in wakeful nights causing restless nights and irritable moods because of having to get up in the middle of the night and tuck the sheet under the mattress by not having slept well because of the sheet moving all around you.
One way of removing the disadvantages stated above is to fix the sheet permanently on the mattress. However, it is impossible to remove the drawbacks; since it would then prevent one from replacing the sheet.